Prank
by karala.green
Summary: /Unedited/. Blaise and Pansy plays a joke on Draco and Hermione. A joke that – they thought – would not have drastic results.
1. Chapter 1

**_Title:_** **Prank**

**_Author:_** **_keischara.green_**

**_Summary:_** Blaise and Pansy plays a joke on Draco and Hermione.

A joke that – they thought – would not have drastic results.

**_Era:_** Post - Hogwarts

**_Disclaimer (for the whole story):_** The characters are all **_J.K. Rowling_**'s. I own the plot.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**_Separate Live_s**

**

* * *

**

For the first time, Hermione Granger felt her knees weaken as another med-witch pulled the cloth over the head of the first patient who had not been able to live under her supervision.

It has always been said that there was this certain feeling of hopelessness and guilt on the first time of not being able to save your patient. And to make matters worse, this patient was one of her best friends.

_I wasn't able to save him_, she thought as she felt tears forming in her eyes.

Hermione was a med-witch in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. She was not on-duty at that time but when they called her to tell her that Ron Weasley was rushed to the hospital, she apparated to St. Mungo's right away.

Though she was not paid to work that time, she still joined the team of med-witches and med-wizards who were on duty to try save Ron.

_Hell, they couldn't even tell what was wrong_, Hermione's tears rolled down her cheeks.

Hermione felt her knees give way. But before she could reach the ground, Harry Potter caught her. He wrapped a strong arm around her middle and tried to support her weight as she started to sob uncontrollably.

"R-ron…" She whispered as tears escaped her eyes.

Harry Potter felt his own tears rolling down his cheeks too. He didn't wipe it off. He pulled Hermione to a standing position. Harry was with Ron when this happened.

They searched an old mansion up on a hill. Ron accidentally touched one of the artifacts and he started vomiting and shivering. Harry and the other aurors rushed him to St. Mungo's right away.

Mrs. Weasley was crying hysterically and Mr. Weasley tried to appear strong for his family. Fleur and Ginny were crying too. Lavender was crying and sobbing loudly between the twins. Fred and George were uncharacteristically quiet that time. They breathed very deeply though, trying to stop their emotions from surfacing.

Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort years ago. Ron and Hermione were there too. They had defeated the death-eaters. Ironically, an unknown artifact killed Ron.

When the tears had subsided, they decided it was time to go home. Harry apparated with Hermione to her apartment. Hermione seemed to be in a trance. Harry stared at her, worry painted all over his face.

"Hermione," Harry tried to wake her up from her trance.

"I'll be fine, Harry. Go home and rest," Hermione replied weakly and started to walk towards her kitchen. Harry followed her to the kitchen.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, feeling physically tired after today's happenings. Hermione nodded, not looking at him.

Harry reluctantly left.

**

* * *

**

"You're late," Blaise Zabini said matter-of-factly as Draco Malfoy sat down across him and Pansy Parkinson.

They were in Three Broomsticks. The place had few customers though it was already dark outside.

"Like always, he has an excuse," Pansy said and she laughed lightly.

Draco wore his signature smirk. "Are we here so we can catch up with each other's lives or so you could torture me?"

"Both," Blaise said and laughed.

"And we're here to drink too," Pansy added.

"It seems like you both missed me," Draco said jokingly.

"Are you kidding?" Blaise said sarcastically.

"The eight years that had passed felt like eight days," Pansy chimed in.

Draco chuckled. A waitress laid down three tall glasses of beer and left. Draco drank a bit then looked at Blaise and Pansy.

"Where have you been hiding all these years?" Blaise asked.

"I wasn't hiding," Draco said flatly.

"What then?" Blaise asked.

Draco slowly shook his head.

"Where were you then?" Pansy asked, getting impatient.

She knew Draco was like this but she was never patient with him.

"Around the world. I traveled a lot," Draco replied.

"That's nice to hear," Pansy said with a smile.

"But that's after I got locked up in Azkaban for a while," Draco added.

"Azkaban?!" Pansy cried. Blaise tugged at her shirt for her to lower her voice. "I mean… why did you end up there? You didn't do anything wrong," Pansy said in a lower volume.

"That's why I'm here now. I was not charged for anything," Draco replied like it was so easy.

"So, that's why you seem a little pale," Blaise said.

"Draco had always been pale-skinned," Pansy interrupted. Blaise shot her a look and she stuck her tongue out.

"What's new with you two?" Draco said after they settled down.

"We've been going out for almost two years now," Blaise said to Draco with a smile on his face.

"It's unlike the both of you to last that long in a relationship," Draco said with a smirk.

"You're just jealous," Pansy said, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Why would I be?" Draco drawled.

Blaise chuckled. "I bet you've never had a girlfriend for the past eight years."

Draco nodded slowly after gulping the beer.

"Oh my, oh my," Pansy clicked her tongue. "Eight years? You lasted that long?"

"Amazing, huh?" Draco laughed.

Pansy stared at him waiting for him to say it was just a joke but he didn't say anything more.

**

* * *

**

Hermione stared at the sky blankly. She was sitting on her bed beside the wide window. The moon in the sky seemed to be mocking her. Hermione didn't feel like working so she didn't go to the hospital that day.

She breathed in deeply. She was thinking of a red-haired boy who seemed to have always been arguing with her ever since they first met.

"_What is it to you if I wear green?" Hermione was glaring at Ron for commenting that green didn't fit her._

"_Nothing. I was just saying…" Ron's voice trailed off._

"_As if you look good in that red shirt," Hermione taunted. "It clashes with your hair."_

Hermione chuckled at the memory. They had always argued even over the smallest and most insignificant things to the more serious stuff.

"_I bet that elf doesn't clean well. Look at that – filthy," Ron was commenting on the things in his house that he shared with his wife, Lavender Weasley nee Brown._

"_Ron, they're not paid to do those things so don't demand much," Hermione said in a threatening tone. She had come over to see Lavender but she wasn't home._

"_But they were born to serve," Ron scowled._

"_Maybe they were born to do so. But they still have rights."_

"_It's all about that spew again, huh?" Ron said, his eyebrow raised._

"_You're too insensitive to even know why I established S.P.E.W.."_

"_Oh really? I'm insensitive?"_

"_Yes, you are."_

"_No, I'm not."_

"_You are."_

"_Not!"_

"_Insensitive!"_

"_I'm not insensitive!"_

It had always been like that. When they don't argue, it would seem very unusual.

_Ron…_

She missed him already. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

Hermione stood up abruptly. She didn't want to think anymore. She changed quickly and left her house.

**

* * *

**

**_Author's Note:_** So… here's the first chapter. I'm not sure if I'd be updating soon though.

Do you like it?

Thanks for reading… now please **review** and tell me what you think… ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Recall**_

_Draco was drinking with his friends in Three Broomsticks._

_Hermione was crying over Ron's death._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

_**Harmless?**_

**

* * *

**

Hermione walked into Three Broomsticks and went straight to the bar.

"Beer, please," she ordered. The waitress came back with her order. She drank and didn't care. After a few glasses, she was feeling light-headed.

_Ron…_

She remembered the time when she, Harry and Ron celebrated Harry's twenty-first birthday in Three Broomsticks. They drank and drank 'til dawn. The next morning, they all had major headaches and not one of them showed up in work. Hermione stayed in her apartment the whole day, sleeping. Harry and Ron stayed in Harry's apartment and slept the whole day too.

They laughed at that time whenever they talked about it. Ron's birthdays were usually celebrated in The Burrow, much to Ron's disappointment but Harry and Hermione enjoyed his parties. They loved The Burrow. It had always been their home.

Hermione celebrates her birthdays with her parents and invites her friends over to their house.

"_Hermione, what does that do?" Ron asked as he eyed the computer._

"_It has a lot of functions," Hermione replied. She was not in the mood to explain. She was busy cooking for the guests._

"_How about that one, 'Mione?" Ron asked, pointing at the microwave._

"_It cooks the food," Hermione answered._

"_How ab –"_

"_Could you just help me here?" Hermione snapped, slightly irritated._

"_Now, now, Hermione. I'll show Ron around and explain stuff," Harry interrupted. Harry was not that ignorant when it came to muggle stuff. He grew up using them anyways._

_Hermione sighed and continued preparing. Harry placed an arm around Ron's shoulders and toured him around the house._

Hermione smiled to herself as she drank her beer. She ordered another one… and another one… and another…

**

* * *

**

"You should get yourself a girlfriend, you know," Pansy said as she drank her beer. She ordered another. 

"You should straighten your life up again," Blaise added.

Draco drank his beer and didn't say anything.

"No one's here to stop you now," Pansy said and handed Draco another glass of beer.

"Voldemort's gone. Your father's in Azkaban," Blaise slurred the words slightly.

"I haven't visited my mother yet," Draco said.

"You should go and see her then," Blaise replied. "_And_ get yourself a girlfriend."

"I feel like you've lost your charm already," Pansy added.

Draco laughed. The alcohol was acting up.

"Do you want us to find you a girl?" Blaise asked.

"I have a few friends," Pansy said with a smile.

"I can do that myself," Draco said. "I don't need your help."

"Whatever you say," Blaise shrugged and drank his beer.

Several glasses of beer later, Draco felt his vision getting clouded. Blaise and Pansy were talking about something; he couldn't understand anything they were saying.

"I think he's about to pass out," Pansy said, concerned.

"It's alright. I can carry him and bring him to our place," Blaise replied. "Is that alright with you?"

"Of course. Draco's our friend," Pansy said and looked at Blaise.

Draco's head hit the table.

"This guy needs a life," Blaise shook his head.

"I agree. He seems to have changed," Pansy said.

"Not much. But he did," Blaise agreed. The sound of breaking glass filled the air momentarily. A lady have fallen off the barstool.

"Blaise, I think you should help her," Pansy said and tugged Blaise's shirt.

"I'll see. I'll see," Blaise stood up and made his way towards the lifeless body on the floor.

The lady's face was hidden from view and she was sprawled awkwardly on the ground. Her curly brown hair covered most of her head. Blaise turned her over. His eyes widened. He felt his head clear up slightly.

"Granger?" He wondered aloud.

Pansy was behind him. She gasped. "It _is_ her."

Blaise and Pansy glanced at each other. Blaise glanced at Draco.

"Can you carry her?" Blaise asked Pansy.

"I think so," Pansy replied and started to lift Hermione of the ground.

She put one of Hermione's arms around her shoulders and she held her by the middle. Blaise went over to their table and carried Draco the same way.

**

* * *

**

"One room for two please," Blaise said. The hotel assistant gave him a room key and told him the room number. The assistant was eyeing the unconscious Draco he was carrying.

"If he wakes up and he asks you who checked them in," Blaise said. "You say it was him, alright?"

The assistant opened her mouth to argue but Blaise dropped a few galleons on the counter. The assistant nodded. He walked towards the elevator. Pansy followed. She was a few inches taller than Hermione, which was good.

Blaise opened the door to the room and dropped Draco on the king-sized bed. He fixed Draco on one side. Pansy positioned Hermione on the other.

"I think we should take off a few clothes," Pansy suggested.

"Nice thinking," Blaise laughed.

Blaise took off Draco's pants and threw it to one side of the room. Pansy removed Hermione's and dropped it on the floor near the bed. Blaise took off Draco's shirt and dropped it beside Hermione's pants. He and Pansy laughed for a moment. Pansy took off Hermione's jacket and shirt and threw it to one corner of the room.

"It seems like they had a really fun night," Pansy laughed. Blaise laughed with her.

"I say we should leave them completely naked," Blaise said and thought for a while.

Pansy nodded.

She took off Hermione's sandal and positioned them on the floor as if it were dropped carelessly. She took of the rest of Hermione's clothes and threw them near Draco's pants. Blaise did the same until they were both naked. The blanket was all that covered their bodies.

Pansy and Blaise left the room. They checked the room in case they left a clue that they were there.

"I can picture what they did," Pansy said and chuckled before closing the door.

Pansy laughed when she and Blaise were in the car.

"I wish I could see their faces when they wake up," Pansy laughed.

Blaise laughed with her. "It would be genuine."

**

* * *

**

The rays of the sun seeped through the satin curtains of the hotel room. Hermione slowly opened her eyes. Her head ached so badly. She couldn't sit up.

_Where am I?_

She turned over. Her eyes widened.

Draco winced and opened his eyes, irritated by the screaming.

"Bloody hell!" Draco cursed and opened his eyes. The image in front of him didn't register at first. He felt cold air caress his skin.

Hermione took the blanket and crawled to one end of the room covering her naked body with it.

Draco shook his head rapidly and opened his eyes again. His head was throbbing.

_Where am I? _He thought. _Who's screaming?_

He looked down. He hastily grabbed the bed sheets. He was naked.

"What the –!" He wrapped the sheet around his middle and scanned the room.

In one corner, there sat a brown-haired lady covering herself with the blanket.

"Who're you?" Draco asked. He looked around. _Hotel… bed…_

He glanced at Hermione. _A lady…_

"Did we…" Draco gulped.

No one would know but he actually never went to bed with anyone and he can't believe he just did.

"I hope not," came the reply. The lady's face was partially covered by her curly brown hair. For a moment, Draco felt like he knew the lady.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded.

"Are you…" Hermione began. "Draco Malfoy?"

Draco's eyes widened. _The hell! Did I tell her that much?!_

He nodded. "Wait, how did you know?"

Hermione felt herself weaken. _Hell!_ This wasn't her first time. She went to bed with someone before but this was Draco Malfoy she was facing. She didn't know what to do. She shifted in her position.

"Granger!" Draco's eyes widened. "Is that you?"

For the first time, Hermione saw confusion written on his face.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, steadying her voice.

Draco tried to remember what happened but nothing came. Hermione did too but couldn't remember anything.

"Let's just pretend it never happened," Hermione suggested.

Draco nodded, dumbfounded.

Hermione stood up and fixed the blanket around her. She gathered her things scattered all around the room.

_It must have been one hell of a night, _Hermione thought as she picked up her shirt beside Draco's pants. She went into the bathroom and changed into her clothes.

While she was in there, Draco gathered his clothes and changed quickly thinking: _What happened?_

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**Chapter 2, at last… I enjoyed writing this chapter. 

**I update when you review**...

I'm sorry about not posting Chapter 3 when I said "I update when you review."

I was really going to update if it wasn't for the virus... really sorry...

I'm writing Chapter 3 all over again... I'm writing for 3 posts so bear with me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Recall**_

_She gathered her things scattered all around the room._

_It must have been one hell of a night, Hermione thought as she picked up her shirt beside Draco's pants. She went into the bathroom and changed into her clothes._

_While she was in there, Draco gathered his clothes and changed quickly thinking: What happened?_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

_**Staying Away**_

After Draco finished changing and Hermione was still in the bathroom, Draco went to the reception area.

"Excuse me," Draco approached the lady.

"Good morning sir," the assistant asked.

"Who checked us in?" Draco asked her.

"What room, sir?" The assistant asked but she already knew.

Draco gave her the room number.

"Draco Malfoy, sir," the assistant replied after pretending to check the records.

"Me? I checked us in?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, sir. I remember it was you. You were… uhm… drunk, sir," the assistant replied.

Draco stared at her for a moment then left. He waited for Hermione in the lobby.

_The hell…_ Draco tried to recall what happened_. I was drunk, that's for sure._

"Let's forget about it, alright?" Hermione said, without looking at him.

Draco nodded, not looking at her. They were both staring ahead of them.

Hermione glanced at him one last time and walked away. Draco glanced at her when she turned her back towards him. He huffed and walked towards the opposite direction.

Hermione shook her head trying to recall what happened last night. She remembered the shiny hotel floor though and she thought she wasn't walking. It was as if someone was dragging her. That was all she remembered.

_Maybe it was Malfoy_, she thought and cursed under her breath.

Hermione walked into an alley. She looked left then right. When she didn't see anyone, she apparated home. She sighed when she arrived home. She groaned and held her head. It was throbbing.

She walked to the kitchen and muttered, "I need a remedy for a hang-over."

She rummaged her medicine cabinet and couldn't find any muggle medicine for her aching head. She turned to the other medicine cabinet filled with medicine manufactured in the wizarding world.

She grabbed a bottle filled with brown, viscous liquid. She grimaced and put it back. She searched a bit more but found none. She cursed and went back to the living room.

She groaned and flopped on the couch. She fell asleep after a moment.

Draco walked slowly as his mind flooded with thoughts. He reached his place at last. He sighed and looked up at the towering building.

Serpent Tower has thirty floors, fifteen units each floor and the penthouse unit is inhabited by the owner himself. The tower has more than four-hundred units occupied. The rest of the units were left uninhabited because the former owners couldn't pay for it.

Draco stepped in.

"Good morning, sir," the guard who was on duty greeted him.

The guard rushed to activate the private elevator for him. The private elevator was only to be used by the owner and the elevator goes straight up to the penthouse and will not open in other floors unless operated from the inside.

"Thank you," Draco whispered and stepped into the elevator.

He arrived at the penthouse. He sighed and stepped out and locked the elevator, using the controls beside it. He walked towards the balcony and watched the people below. His head ached but he ignored it.

The people were so small from up. They looked like tiny dolls walking around. Even the cars looked so small. He went back inside and poured a glass of water for himself.

_Granger_, he thought and cursed. _Stop thinking about her!_

That night, he couldn't keep his thoughts off Hermione. She was his first and sadly, he couldn't remember anything from that night they shared a bed together. He could only remember the way she looked at him when they both found each other naked. No doubt that she was blaming him for everything.

Draco tossed and turned. He couldn't sleep. It was impossible to sleep with all the thoughts in his head. He sat up abruptly and pulled the sheets off his body. He rushed towards his private office and grabbed a parchment and a pen.

_I need to talk to you._

_Tell me where to meet you._

_Draco_

He rolled it hastily and rushed to the balcony where his owl was.

"Blaise and Pansy," he muttered to the owl and tied the parchment to his leg. The owl spread its wings and took off.

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and looked down again. The streets were filled with dots of light. It was nine-thirty and the streets were anything but quiet.

He went in and changed into black pants, wine red turtleneck and a coat. He stayed in one corner and waited for the reply. When he couldn't wait anymore, he picked the phone up and dialed Blaise's number.

It rang twice before he picked it up.

"Blaise," Draco greeted.

"Hm?" Blaise replied.

"Did you receive my letter?" Draco asked.

Blaise chuckled. "Yes. You send a letter and you call. You could have just called."

"I don't want to do it the muggle way but I was getting impatient," Draco replied and smiled.

"Alright. Meet you in Three Broomsticks?"

"No," Draco replied quickly. "Somewhere else. A coffee shop?"

"Okay, okay. How about Lillain's? Do you know where that is?"

"I'll find my way. I'll wait," Draco replied but he already knew where it was.

He ended the call and made his way out of the tower. He sighed as he stared at the coffee shop across the tower: Lillain's coffee shop.

He entered the coffee shop and sat on one of the chairs near the cashier.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy," Lillain, the owner, greeted him. She was around her mid-thirties. Her husband died a few years ago.

"Hi, Lillain," Draco greeted.

The people serving in that coffee shop knew him. He drank coffee there every morning. Lillain even joined him sometimes.

"I didn't see you here this morning," Lillain said as she moved behind the counter, probably counting today's earnings.

"I kind of overslept," Draco replied, pushing the Hermione thought that was threatening to resurface again.

"And you decided to have coffee at night?" Lillain said with a knowing smile.

"I'm meeting my friends here."

"That's nice. Anything you want, then?"

"The usual coffee please."

Lillain smiled and went off to tell one of her staff to prepare the coffee. Blaise and Pansy arrived.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Pansy asked the moment they sat down.

"I want to know… if… I mean, what happened last night?" Draco asked.

"Last night?" Blaise's brows furrowed.

"Did I pass out?" Draco asked.

Pansy stopped herself from glancing at Blaise. She'll let him handle the questions.

"If you did, we wouldn't know. I drove Pansy home. She was the first one who passed out," Blaise said casually.

"You left? Did I go with you?" Draco asked.

Blaise put on a worried look. "Are you alright? Don't you remember? You said you'll stay for a while longer."

"Maybe because of that girl," Pansy added. Blaise tensed. _Pansy!_

"What girl?" Draco's head immediately turned to her.

"The girl you were admiring. She was sitting by the bar," Pansy said. "That's all I remember before I passed out."

Blaise relaxed a bit.

"Did I do anything? I mean… did I make a move on her or something?" Draco asked, turning to Blaise.

"Don't know. My memory is kind of hazy," Blaise lied.

"Me too. I don't remember much," Draco said as he sipped his coffee.

"Why so worked up over this?" Pansy asked.

Draco shook his head. "Nothing."

They continued to talk about other things. Blaise and Pansy avoided the talk about what happened last night. Draco tried to clear his mind by talking about Quidditch and stuff.

After finishing their coffee, they all stepped out of the shop.

"Do you want us to drop you off to where you're staying?" Blaise asked Draco.

"No, thanks. I'll be fine," Draco replied.

"Where are you staying anyways?" Pansy asked.

"Somewhere," Draco replied. He glanced briefly at the tower across the street. The two didn't notice.

"Why so secretive about where you're staying?" Pansy asked again.

Blaise sighed. "He's probably staying with his girlfriend."

Draco turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"You are?" Pansy asked.

Draco shook his head. "I don't have a girlfriend right now."

"Whatever you say," Blaise said and placed an arm on Pansy's shoulder.

"Bye now. Take care," Pansy said. The couple rode Blaise's car and left.

Draco huffed and placed his hands in his pocket. He crossed the street and entered the tower.

"He really thinks he slept with Granger," Blaise said to Pansy as he stepped on the brake on a red light.

"What makes you say that?" Pansy asked.

"He didn't tell us anything about it," Blaise said and glanced at her. "He just asked about last night."

"Were we too cruel?" Pansy asked with a mocking smile.

Blaise laughed. "What we did makes his life interesting."

Pansy chuckled. She looked a bit worried. The light turned green. Blaise released the brake and glanced at Pansy as he drove.

He reached for her hand. "Don't worry. He'll forget it after a while."

Draco couldn't sleep anymore.

The thoughts…

And the coffee…

He stayed in the balcony and watched the lights go off as the night wore on. He just couldn't stop thinking about what could have happened last night.

Somewhere in the city, someone couldn't sleep too.

Hermione was also thinking about last night.

The thought that bothered Draco the most was: He had slept with Hermione Granger.

And…

The thought that bothered Hermione the most was: She had slept with Draco Malfoy.

They both stayed up and thought of each other until the early hours of the morning.

"Sir, you have a meeting with Ms. Rainier this afternoon. About the remaining units to be sold," Draco's secretary stepped into his office in the Real Estate Broker's building found in the heart of the city.

"Granger?" Draco's head shot up.

Liza, his secretary, looked at him questioningly. "No, sir. It's Rainier not Granger. Ms. Sylvia Rainier."

"Oh. Of course," Draco turned back to the stack of papers in front of him and started reading them one by one.

Liza nodded slightly and left him alone. Draco tried his best to push the Hermione thoughts away by working all day. He busied himself with a lot of things and he even did advanced work just to preoccupy him.

* * *

Harry knocked twice and rang the doorbell for the fifth time.

_She's not home? _He asked himself.

Harry didn't want to apparate into her home in case she has something to fix up that he's not supposed to see.

He remembered one time when he apparated to her apartment and found her half naked dozing on the couch. He left right away and came back three hours later, knocking on the door. She had asked why but he said: "I just feel like it."

Harry walked around the house and stopped searching a moment later. He thought for a while. He went to the back of the house and apparated to St. Mungo's.

He walked towards the reception table.

"Is Hermione Granger on duty?" Harry asked.

The woman behind the counter eyed him for a moment then turned to a list. "Yes, she is."

"Where is she now?" Harry asked.

"Skin Injury ward," the woman answered.

"Uhm… where's that?" Harry asked sheepishly.

The woman pointed a finger to the hallway on his right.

Harry found Hermione talking to a patient with blue-colored bulges on his face. Harry grimaced and turned away. Hermione noticed him. She called for a med-wizard to attend to the patient. She approached him.

"Hi, Harry," Hermione greeted.

"Hermione, why are you here?" Harry asked.

"I work here, Harry," Hermione said sarcastically.

They laughed.

"No, really. The hospital allowed you a week off," Harry said when they stopped laughing.

"I'd be insane by then," Hermione replied with a smile.

Harry just stared at her.

"I need to work. I need something to keep my mind off of things," Hermione said when he said nothing.

"I guess you're right," Harry smiled, thinking of Ron.

Hermione smiled back.

"I'm going now," Harry made a move to leave. Hermione stopped him.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to work," he replied, grinning.

Hermione grinned back. Harry gave her a light kiss on her forehead and left.

Hermione stood there for a while. When Draco thoughts were starting to fill her head, she quickly turned around and went back to work.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Author's Note: _**So, here's Chapter 3... I'm really sorry it took me so long to post it...

Thanks for the reviews... and I'm sorry for the delay.

**_Happy Holidays!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Recall_

_Hermione went back to work to avoid the thoughts of Ron that invaded her mind whenever she was idle and so did Harr__y._

**(o,o)…(o,o)…(o,o)…(o,o)**

**Chapter 4**

_**Bits and Pieces**_

**(o,o)…(o,o)…(o,o)…(o,o)**

Draco flopped on his leather couch and sighed. When he closed his eyes, what he saw made him stand up and go straight to the bar in the living room. He took the bottle of Firewhiskey and poured it into a glass.

_Brown hair._

He gulped the whiskey and winced.

_Hot._

_Brown eyes… accusing…_

_Bitter._

_Warm._

He drank again, trying to drown the picture of the naked Hermione wrapped in a blanket, staring at him in disbelief. He shifted his thoughts partially.

For the past weeks, he had worked extra hard and even worked overtime more than he ever had in the past several months. His hard work was being paid off by the growth in sales but that wasn't his goal in working hard. He tried to completely bury the only memory of not taunting, teasing or annoying Hermione Granger but he couldn't seem to stop her image from popping out whenever he was about to rest. He looked at his drink and took a sip, watching the liquid swirl as he moved the glass. A loud ring echoed in the empty living room. He walked to the couch and answered it.

"Sir, there's someone who would like to speak to you," his secretary said as a greeting.

"Who is it?" Draco asked, annoyed.

"Mr. Zabini, sir," she replied reluctantly, noting the tone of Draco's voice.

"Tell him to give you his number and send it to me."

"Yes, sir," she replied and waited for him to hung up.

Draco sat on the couch and waited for his hand phone to beep. When it did, he dialed the number that the secretary sent him.

"Blaise," Draco said.

"Draco, who was that?" Blaise asked. "Your girlfriend?"

Draco thought for a while, thinking if it was time to tell him.

"You can't say huh?" Blaise said after a moment of silence. "She sounded like someone serving you."

"She's someone I need," Draco said after careful thought.

"You never told us you had a girlfriend," Blaise said, hiding the surprise he was feeling. He remembered the prank he and Pansy played when he was drunk.

"Why did you call?" Draco said, letting the issue of the girlfriend/secretary drown in between the lines.

"I was about to ask you out on a date. Pansy and I are going out tonight for a few drinks," Blaise said.

"Yeah, sure, I'll meet up with you," Draco said after glancing at the whiskey on the bar.

"Three Broomsticks?"

"Somewhere nearer," Draco said quickly, thinking of the last time they went there.

"How would I know what's nearer? I don't even know where you live."

"I'm somewhere in the center."

"Why so secretive?"

"I'm enjoying the way you are obsessing over my non-existent address," Draco answered.

"I'll pick you up then and we'll find a place," Blaise offered. "We'll wait for you in Lillain's coffee shop."

Draco hung up and slipped a coat on. He glanced at the whiskey on the bar and left his home. He hurried to the coffee shop, thinking that Blaise and Pansy would apparate and would see him walking to the coffee shop from Serpent Towers. A bell rang as he entered the coffee shop and the smell of brewed coffee greeted him. He sat on one of the chairs and ordered lemonade. Lillain wasn't in the shop as what he had expected.

It was about thirty minutes before Blaise and Pansy arrived and Draco eyed them both.

"Did you two do something first before coming here?" Draco said, irritated, since he had expected them to arrive ten minutes the latest.

"We used the car," Blaise explained. Translated: _We didn't apparate_.

After a few moments of his complaining, they all went to the car with a lighter atmosphere.

"So, Draco… I remember you evaded my question. Was that your girlfriend?" Blaise said glancing at the mirror to see Draco seated at the back.

"I heard about that. A female in your house?" Pansy said turning to face Draco. Draco crossed his arms and didn't say anything. Pansy laughed.

"Blaise! He isn't answering the question!" Pansy said to Blaise and tugged his sleeve as he drove.

"You didn't want to tell us your address and the ever reliable muggle directory was helpful," Blaise said. Draco turned to him and said: "So that's where you got the telephone number?"

Blaise nodded.

Draco bought an apartment near the office, reserved the largest unit for whoever will be his secretary and rented out the rest of the units to his staff. He did that so that the number registered to that apartment unit will be under his name and whoever wanted to call him will have to pass the call through the secretary. Then, he kept the real telephone number and address. He didn't want to be reached directly but he didn't want to be inaccessible either. So he thought of the layout before he started hiring his staff.

"I wonder why you're keeping your address from us," Blaise said.

"Are you living in a garage?" Pansy said and chuckled.

Draco didn't say anything.

"You are?!" Pansy suddenly turned to him.

"No!" Draco quickly said when she misunderstood his silence.

"Have you ever used a muggle directory Draco?" Blaise said with a playful tone and it made Draco wonder about his tone.

"Maybe," Draco answered after remembering he let his secretary do the searching. "Why?"

"Well, do you know what's in a directory?" Blaise asked and glanced at him.

"Phone numbers," Draco said matter-of-factly. Blaise chuckled. Draco sat back and looked out the car window. He saw a familiar low rise apartment and the familiar street that he passed every time he walked out of his office.

"Why are we here?!" Draco asked and sat upright.

"Well, we _are_ obsessing over your secretive attitude," Blaise said as he drove.

"What are you hiding?" Pansy added. Draco realized what they planned to do.

_Crack!_

Draco apparated into his secretary's apartment unit. He didn't know that Pansy and Blaise would go as far as copy the address and find it. He saw a lady in the kitchen, her back turned to the door.

"Liza!" Draco called out and rushed to her. Liza, his secretary, jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly turned around.

"What are you doing here?!" Liza said, surprised. She had forgotten 'sir' and 'boss' the moment she turned to him.

"Don't ask questions. Pretend to be my girlfriend starting now!" Draco quickly said.

"What?! H-how did you get in?" Liza said still a bit surprised that her boss was standing in her kitchen. Draco had forgotten that Liza was a muggle and she didn't know apparition.

"Your door was unlocked," Draco lied and started to walk to the living room. He pointed his wand at the door and unlocked it when Liza was temporarily blocked by the divider.

"I locked that a while ago," Liza defended.

"You should always double-check," Draco said quickly and sat on her couch. Liza rushed to the door and found it unlocked.

Meanwhile….

"He apparated!" Pansy looked at the back after the crack and didn't find Draco.

"What is he hiding?" Blaise said after a while.

"I'll go after him," Pansy said but Blaise held her wrist before she could apparate. Blaise kept the wheel steady and started to park in front of the apartment.

"You can't apparate just like that. You might end up in a room with a muggle and you'll deliver a shock after just appearing like that," Blaise explained. "Draco knows the place well. He might have gone straight into his apartment."

Pansy huffed. "Let's walk then." She opened the car door and Blaise followed. They walked into the apartment building and looked for the unit they had copied from the directory.

"Remember, pretend," Draco said and added, "And I live here with you." The doorbell rang after he spoke. Liza stared at him confused but she just nodded, wondering if this was one of his mood swings. She walked to the door to open it but Draco rushed beside her and said softly, "Let's open it together, shall we?"

Liza just nodded and they opened the door for Blaise and Pansy.

"Draco!" Blaise greeted as if they had met only now. "What are you hiding?!"

"I wonder…" Pansy said as soon as they were allowed to enter the apartment. Blaise and Pansy went to the living room and looked around then Blaise turned to Liza.

"So, you're his patient girlfriend?" Blaise said and extended a hand. "My name's Blaise Zabini."

Liza chuckled at the word _patient_. "Liza Addel." Draco stood behind her protectively.

_Brown hair, brown eyes… just like… _Blaise thought as he studied her in a surreptitious manner.

"Pansy Parkinson," Pansy said and smiled at her but was a bit far to shake her hand. Liza nodded in acknowledgement.

"Please sit," Liza said while wondering why Draco Malfoy was hiding his real address from his two so-called friends.

They all sat. Pansy and Blaise took the long couch so Liza sat on the single chair and Draco sat on its armrest as if they sat beside each other all the time.

"I really don't understand. Why did you hide her from us?" Pansy asked.

"I didn't," Draco quickly answered.

"Yes, you did," Blaise said. "After you made us think you're not the same Malfoy. You said you haven't dated anyone in a while."

"I knew you'd be investigating on your own. You went as far as tracking this address," Draco said.

"Are you ashamed that you're with me?" Liza suddenly chimed in and looked at Draco. Draco was surprised that she spoke and moreover asked something that he couldn't answer right away.

Pansy chuckled and said to Draco: "You're in trouble."

"It's not like that," Draco said and placed an arm around her shoulders which made Liza tense up a bit. "I just wanted to make an impression that I've changed a lot."

"Draco used to have a lot of girls chasing him," Pansy said suddenly.

"Pansy was one of them," Blaise added, a bit worried that Pansy's statement might make Liza leave Draco instantly.

"So how many women are chasing you now?" Liza said and crossed her arms.

"A bunch of them," Draco played along. "But you're the only one I dedicate my attention to."

Liza remembered that Draco's staff was mostly women and Draco would be the topic of some conversations during lunchtime.

"_He seems to be hard to please," Liza said once to a friend when Draco was the topic._

"_It would be nice to try and please him," her friend replied._

It wasn't hard for him to attract women but he never really showed interest in them. It's like he was waiting for something magical to fill his expectations.

"Where did you two meet?" Pansy asked when cozy silence met Draco's statement. Liza looked up at Pansy and posed as if she was thinking.

"In a bar, right?" Draco said and squeezed Liza's shoulders.

"The bar five blocks from here?" Liza asked and looked at Draco for confirmation. Draco thought of the place and nodded. They both knew that the building where the bar is situated was sold by Draco Malfoy two years ago.

"The bar with the drinks on fire?" Pansy asked.

"I guess it's known for that," Liza smiled. "They call the place _Esotico_."

"Let's go there then," Blaise suggested. "We had trouble choosing where to go and besides, it's relatively nearer than the others."

"Come with us Liza," Pansy added.

Draco thought for a while and didn't say anything.

"It's alright if I stay here," Liza began.

"No, come with us. Why should you stay here when your boyfriend's out there partying?" Pansy defended.

"I know he won't do anything that'll make me mad and I have some work to do," Liza said with a smile.

"Come with us," Draco suddenly said and looked at her. "You can abandon work for tonight, right?"

"I'm not sure if I can," Liza said.

"You've been doing advance work for the past weeks. Why don't you rest for tonight?" Draco suggested implying that it was alright if she didn't do her work for tonight. Liza didn't reply.

"Just join us and relax," Draco continued to persuade her so Liza nodded, sensing that he wanted her to go with them.

**(o,o)…(o,o)…(o,o)…(o,o)**

* * *

A few rounds of drinks later…

Blaise leaned towards Draco when Liza was in the comfort room. "Is she a muggle?"

Draco nodded.

"Is that why you kept it from us?" Blaise said. "Because you have a muggle girlfriend?"

Draco nodded, knowing that Blaise would accept this as his excuse of keeping his address from them. Liza returned and the muggle issue was dropped.

"What's your work Liza?" Pansy asked, she was a bit tipsy at that point.

"I work in real estate," Liza replied.

"You work and Draco doesn't?" Pansy asked.

"I don't need to work," Draco interjected.

Liza chuckled. "You really don't need to."

Draco glanced at her. "What are trying to say?"

"Just as I said: you don't need to work," Liza defended.

"Liz," Pansy called her attention. "You better hold on to your boyfriend. That girl keeps on looking at Draco."

Draco turned to where Pansy pointed. His eyes swept the area and found someone familiar: curly brown hair with her back turned to him.

"Don't check her out," Liza said and tugged at Draco's sleeve.

"I was just wondering if I'd met her before," Draco said in reply.

A few rounds more…

Draco assessed the scene in front of him for a while, thinking if it was safe to leave the three. Pansy was slurring her words and Blaise was trying understand her while Liza was slightly tipsy, she had limited her drinking for the night and made sure she was alert enough to keep pretending she was Draco's girlfriend. Draco stood up, excused himself and left for the comfort room but made sure that Liza could handle the two while he was away by catching her eye and placing a hand on her shoulder. Liza smiled at him and gave a slight nod. Draco stood up, feeling light-headed. As he walked to the comfort room, a woman bumped into him as if it was on purpose. Draco cursed and looked up at her but he was taken aback when it was Hermione Granger he was looking at.

"Good evening, Malfoy," Hermione greeted with a smile.

"Hello there, Granger," Draco greeted back after putting on his usual expression.

"Enjoying the evening with your friends?" Hermione asked.

"You can say that, and you?"

"I'm alone."

Draco suddenly noticed that Hermione's eyes weren't focused.

"You're drunk," he stated.

"Obviously," she said and sipped from the glass she was holding.

"Excuse me," Draco said and left her to go to the comfort room.

**(o,o)…(o,o)…(o,o)…(o,o)**

* * *

Draco came back after a while and searched for the woman he bumped into moments ago. He saw her leaning on the bar talking to the bartender. Draco glanced consciously at the table he shared with Blaise, Pansy and Liza and found them busy with their own stuff. He approached Hermione; he knew he could take advantage of this moment while she was drunk and he could saturate himself with her presence since she has been dominating her drinking sessions for the past weeks. He had to get over the time they woke up in a hotel room and he knew he could only do that by proving to himself she was the mudblood he hated back in Hogwarts.

Draco went near her but he couldn't think of a nice 'hello' line to deliver so he just made himself be noticed by interrupting the two by saying, "Lemonade."

The bartender nodded and smiled at Hermione when he left to prepare Draco's order.

"You're in here and you order _lemonade_?" Hermione teased but didn't look at him.

"Do you hate lemonade for you to mind that I ordered it?" Draco said and kept his gaze on the mirror in front of them.

"I feel like you did that on purpose," she said accusingly.

"Did what?"

"You ordered lemonade so he would leave."

Draco smirked. "And why would I make him leave?"

"So you can be with me," Hermione said and sipped her drink.

Draco snorted. "Don't be so full of yourself."

"Never got over what happened?" Hermione asked him suddenly and he almost fell back.

"The incident in the hotel room?" Draco said matter-of-factly. Hermione nodded. They both still avoided eye contact.

"I can't believe I would go with you, Malfoy. I feel like you forced me or carried me or drugged me."

"You're going too far. I wouldn't do all that just to be with you in a hotel room," Draco said softly and glance to the left to see if Liza was still holding it up with Blaise and Pansy. Pansy was already knocked out and Blaise was supporting her as if he was going to carry her.

"It's weird though. It was only earlier this day when I realized the effect of what happened," Hermione said with a soft tone.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, a bit distracted by Blaise and Pansy. The bartender came and gave him the lemonade.

Liza rushed to him and said, "They're leaving. He's taking her home."

Draco turned to Blaise but he was already out the door when he saw them. "You may go home too."

Liza nodded, a bit disappointed that Draco didn't go as far as walking her home. Draco turned back to Hermione when Liza left.

"Your friend?" Hermione asked.

"Girlfriend… I guess," Draco said hesitantly, unable to think if it was appropriate.

"Oh," was all she could say.

"Why are you alone?" Draco asked and started to drink the lemonade.

"Harry wouldn't allow me to flirt and drink," Hermione chuckled.

"Flirt and drink… you seem to have changed."

"Did you know me _before_?" Hermione finally looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I know enough to tell me you prefer books over boys," Draco turned to her and didn't break eye contact.

"That was then," Hermione gulped the last contents of her drink and placed the glass down.

"You seem to be wasting the night away," Draco went back to the present.

"I'm not. I've been here for hours wishing that…" Hermione's voice trailed off as she stared at him thoughtfully mixed with worry and confusion.

"Wishing that…?" Draco, puzzled by her mixed emotions, pushed her to go on.

"It's nothing," Hermione said and turned away from him. Draco huffed and faced the bar. "Oh… you changed too, Malfoy."

Draco was about to reply but when he turned to her, she dropped to the ground, her head landed between his shoes. He huffed and drank his lemonade.

"Aren't you going to help her? Or would you like me to do it?" The bartender said to him as if it was a challenge. Draco smirked and squatted to carry her.

As he walked out of the bar with a knocked-out Hermione in his arms, he wondered if he should bring her to the tower or to a hotel but the second option seemed to be out of the question due to their last encounter. He started to walk as he looked for an alley where he could apparate but before he turned into the alley, he saw the apartment so he changed his decision.

**(o,o)…(o,o)…(o,o)…(o,o)**

* * *

"Do you have space in here?" Draco asked as soon as Liza opened the door for him. Liza nodded after looking at the person he was carrying, thinking she couldn't reject him anyway. She went into the extra room and fixed the bed up.

"Sir… do you know her?" Liza asked, not forgetting that pretension was over.

"She was my schoolmate," Draco replied as he laid her on the bed she had prepared.

"What school did you go to, by the way?" Liza asked, suddenly curious.

"It's not a familiar one," Draco walked out of the room and closed the door when Liza stepped out. Draco laid on the couch and massaged the crook of his nose. "Let me rest for a while. I'll leave in a while."

"Would you like some aspirin or coffee sir?" Liza asked.

"Uh, coffee please," he replied and closed his eyes. Liza went into the kitchen to prepare the coffee. When she went back to give it to him, he had fallen asleep on the couch.

"It is hard to pretend," Liza whispered after placing a blanket on him.

**(o,o)…(o,o)…(o,o)…(o,o)**

* * *

_**Author's Note**_: It's been a long time. Enjoy! I enjoyed writing it. 


End file.
